Kid vs Kat: Un Descanso
by Don Albornoz
Summary: Coop decide tomarse un descanso de Señor Gato por lo que Dennis y Fiona tienen que encargarse de él...
1. Kid vs Kat: Un Descanso v1

_**Casa de los Burtonberger, Coop y Dennis están sentados y charlando en el cuarto de Coop...**_

Dennis: Ey, ¿Dónde dejaste las galletas?

Coop: Ups, las dejé sobre mi cama (escala hacia su cama y agarra el tarro, mientras baja lo sostiene con la mano derecha pero la muñeca le empieza a doler haciendo que se caiga tirando las galletas) ¡Maldición! (se frustra demasiado)

Dennis: Está bien, debí haberlas ido a buscar yo, no te preocupes

Coop: (le empiezan a lagrimear los ojos y se seca) No puedo creerlo...

Dennis: Ey, está bien, la muñeca va a sanar con el tiempo

Coop: (suspira y mira hacia un costado) No es por la muñeca...

Dennis: Entonces ¿Por qué es? Porque si tuviera que adivinar esa es la razón por la que has estado extraño estos últimos 3 meses...

Coop: Tú sabes porque es

Dennis: Tengo mis sospechas ¿Dimensión 24N?

Coop: (Asiente con la cabeza) Supongo que necesito hablarlo con alguien...

Dennis: (optimista y comprensivo) Okay, amigo, suéltalo todo, te escucho...

 _ **Luego de contarle todo lo ocurrido (Kid vs Kat: Un Mundo Perdido)...**_

Coop: (triste) Y es por eso que he estado tan desconfiado y me he sentido tan... Mal... (ve que Dennis no responde) ¿Dennis?

Dennis: (Aterrado) ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

Coop: Y- Yo... No lo sé...

Dennis: ¿Y por qué no antes? ¿En qué pensaste que ayudaría el guardar algo así? (se tranquiliza) Coop, has estado haciendo todas estas cosas desde que volviste de la dimensión 24N... Esto está mal...

Coop: ¿A qué te refieres?

Dennis: Necesitas descansar, sentarte un rato para pensar, despreocuparte del gato, sanar tu muñeca tranquilo

Coop: ¿Tú crees? ¿Qué hay de Señor Gat-

Dennis: Por supuesto, Fiona y yo podemos encargarnos de Sr. Gato, no te preocupes

Coop: Está bien... Y sobre Fiona...

Dennis: Sí, tendrás que decirle en algún momento, creo que también necesita saberlo

Coop: Sí, me ha preguntado...

Dennis: ¿Ves? (se escucha el ruido de una piedra golpeando el marco de la ventana) ¿Uh?

Coop: (Abre la ventana) ¡Hola Fiona!

Fiona: Oigan chicos, creo que vi a Sr. Gato llevando algunos materiales al bosque, puede estar construyendo algo ¿Vamos a ver?

Coop: Por supuesto (cierra la ventana y va a bajar)

Dennis: (detiene a Coop) ¿Recuerdas lo que acabamos de hablar? No vas a ir

Coop: ¿Seguro que puedes?

Dennis: Claro, si la cosa se pone fea te diré por el walkie-talkie (levanta el puño)

Coop: Está bien (Choca los puños y le duele) Auuchh

Dennis: Mejor usa más la izquierda

Coop: Anotado, ahora ve...

 _ **Dennis se va afuera con Fiona...**_

Fiona: ¿Coop no viene?

Dennis: Tiene que sanar su muñeca ¿Recuerdas?

Fiona: Oh, cierto

Dennis y Fiona van al bosque y llegan con Sr. Gato, este los estaba esperando subido arriba de unas piedras...

Sr. Gato: (Sonríe) Meow meow meooww (ve que no está Coop) ¿Meow? (le da igual) Meh...

Dennis: ¿Qué estás haciendo esta vez Sr. Gato?

Sr. Gato: (ve que Dennis no es un muy buen líder que digamos) Meowhahah

Fiona: Okay, cortemos con esto (empieza a ir hacia Sr. Gato)

Sr. Gato se ríe, saca un control y presiona un botón. Fiona se está acercando cuando de repente las piedras que están debajo de Sr. Gato se rompen y 5 robots de mediana estatura (un poco más grandes que Señor Gato) empiezan a salir

Dennis: Fiona ¡Quítate!

Fiona: No te preocupes, lo tengo

Fiona golpea a un robot en la cara varias veces, Sr. Gato le da una patada sorpresiva y el robot le da un puñetazo que la tira lejos. Dennis va a defenderla pero otro robot le pega una patada en el estómago que lo manda a volar hacia el mismo lugar que Fiona, detrás de unos arbustos.

Dennis: (se agarra el estómago) ¡¿Qué son esos?!

Fiona: No lo sé, pero tenemos que decirle a Coop...

 _ **En la casa de Coop...**_

Coop está leyendo unos cómics del Capitan Blasteroide, está relajado...

Burt: ¡Coop!

Coop: ¡Ya voy papá! (no teme que lo reten porque no está haciendo nada)

Burt: Mira lo que llegó (le trae una caja)

Coop: Uh ¿Qué es?

Burt: No sé, ábrelo

Coop: Aww papá

Burt: No en serio, no tengo la menor idea de lo que es, dice que es del ministerio de Bootsville

Coop: (se sorprende) No puede ser (abre la caja rápidamente) ¡No puede ser!

Burt: Mira nomás a mi campeón, con su propio trofeo del campeonato de Skate ¿Qué dices si vemos dónde ponerlo?

Coop sigue apreciando el trofeo, es de un color dorado, tiene forma de skate y tiene grabado su nombre...

Burt: ¿Coop?

Coop: (muy feliz) Sí papá, hagámoslo (trata de agarrar el trofeo pero no puede por la muñeca)

Burt: (le da una palmada en la espalda) Yo me encargo

Los dos se ríen...

 _ **Con Dennis y Fiona...**_

Fiona: Vamos, trajiste el walkie talkie, ¿Verdad?

Dennis: (se queda pensando por unos segundos) No vamos a decirle a Coop...


	2. Kid vs Kat: Un Descanso v2

Fiona: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Dennis: Tiene una muñeca rota, ¿Recuerdas?

Fiona: Puede usar sus piernas y la otra mano, sé lo que puede hacer y lo que no-

Dos robots se asoman y saltan cayendo en frente de Dennis y Fiona quienes se ven obligados a levantarse y salir de los arbustos, empiezan a correr mientras las máquinas junto a Sr. Gato los persiguen...

Fiona: Psst, Dennis (no responde) ¡Dennis!

Dennis: ¿Fiona? (Dennis está subido en un árbol) ¿Dónde estás?

Fiona: Aquí, al lado (está subida a otro árbol cercano). Dame el walkie-talkie, por más que Coop no pueda pelear tenemos que llamarlo para que nos traiga algo al menos

Dennis: ¿Merece un descanso no crees? Él es el que tiene que lidiar con el gato 24/7

Fiona: ¡¿De dónde viene esto?! ¡¿Uh?! Estas cosas podrían matarnos, y definitivamente no podemos llevarlos afuera del bosqu-

Dennis: Shhh

Fiona: Ni se te ocurra hacerme calla-

Dennis: Solo mira (señala que hay un robot caminando solo) ¿Qué dices?

Fiona: Hagámoslo

Ambos saltan y caen a los costados del robot, este agarra a Dennis del cuello pero Fiona le da una patada en la cabeza por lo que lo suelta. Dennis le agarra la pierna a la máquina y hace que se caiga, Fiona lo golpea en la cabeza varias veces hasta que el robot la golpea en la cara y le da un rodillazo en la cabeza a Dennis quitándoselos de encima. Dennis corre hacia el robot pero este le pisa el pie, convierte ese pie en una garra, agarra a Dennis y lo estrella contra Fiona.

Dennis: Quizás tengamos que pensar en algo...

Fiona: (ve dos ramas medianas tiradas) No requiere mucho pensar pero quizás funcione (le da un palo), toma

Los dos van a pegarle al robot, Dennis le pega en la pierna y Fiona en la cara, el robot quiere levantar el brazo pero Fiona se lo golpea y Dennis le da en la cabeza. Le siguen dando palazos y lo rematan con dos palazos al mismo tiempo en la cabeza, desgraciadamente las ramas se rompen, el robot se levanta, patea a Dennis mandándolo lejos y agarra a Fiona del cuello.

Dennis: ¡Fiona!

Fiona usa el pequeño pedazo que le quedó de la rama y se lo mete al robot por uno de los huecos entre del metal entre el cuello y el hombro, imposibilitando que se mueva por lo que la suelta. Fiona, rápidamente taclea al robot y lo golpea repetidas veces en la cara, agarra una piedra y lo sigue golpeando hasta terminar de romperlo...

Fiona: (Cansada, mira a Dennis) Dame el walkie-talkie

Dennis: (un poco asustado) Bueno...

 ** _Con Coop..._**

Burt: (pone el trofeo en una repisa) Ahí quedó

Coop: Gracias papá

Burt: Por favor, tú lo ganaste. Ahora ¿Qué dices si vamos por un helado?

Coop: (feliz) Claro

Burt: Está bien, iré por Millie

Coop está feliz en su cuarto porque su día libre está siendo fabuloso, mucho mejor que su rutina diaria, es algo que necesitaba, está por salir pero se queda viendo el walkie-talkie por unos segundos... Está un poco preocupado.

Burt: Coop, ¿Vas a venir?

Coop: ¡Ya voy papá! (deja de ver el walkie-talkie) Seguro están bien... (se va)

Fiona: (por el walkie-talkie) ¿Coop? Coop, Coop responde (corta) Maldición, toma.

Dennis: Quizás podamos contra los otros

Fiona: Lo intentaremos

En ese momento llega Sr. Gato...

Sr. Gato: (disgustado viendo al robot roto) Meowww

El felino chasquea los dedos y los otros 4 robots llegan y empiezan a perseguir a los chicos, Dennis y Fiona corren tan rápido como pueden, se esconden detrás de unos arbustos. Pasan unos segundos pero salen dos manos y sacan a los chicos del escondite...

Sr. Gato: (moviendo el dedo en forma de negación) Meow meow meeeoooww

Fiona y Dennis siguen corriendo y se suben a unos árboles por los robots empiezan a agitarlos, dos robots por cada árbol, haciendo que los chicos se caigan. Huyen hacia aquel lugar en el que Fiona y Coop entrenan (El de "Captura al Gato") y hacen que uno de los robots pase por el agua

Dennis: ¡Por aquí!

Fiona y Dennis saltan una montaña de hojas haciendo que se le peguen al robot mojado, este deja de funcionar. Los chicos se alejan y Sr. Gato se acerca al robot...

Sr. Gato: (toca al robot) Hmhp... (le quita algunas hojas y ramitas y vuelve a funcionar) Meowheeehehe...

 _ **Con Coop...**_

Los Burtonberger están comiendo helado.

Burt: Así que ¿Cómo va esa muñeca campeón?

Coop: Nada mal, en realidad, esta muñequera me hace las cosas más fáciles que un yeso

Millie: Fue un lindo detalle del Ministerio, ¿Verdad papá?

Burt: Umm sí, aun así tuve que pagar envío corazón (se ríe)

Coop: La verdad es que igual he tenido un gran día con ustedes

Burt: Ni que lo digas hijo

Millie: ¡Booo! Papá, eso es cursi

Todos se ríen, más tarde Coop vuelve a casa...

Coop entra a su cuarto y ve el walkie-talkie por unos segundos, decide llamar a Dennis.

 _ **Con Dennis y Fiona...**_

Ambos están caminando ya alejados de Señor Gato y los robots cuando Coop empieza a hablar por el walkie-talkie.

Coop: Ummm ¿Chicos? ¿Hola?

Dennis: Hey Coop ¿Cómo estás?

Coop: ¡Dennis! Estaba a punto de jugar videojuegos pero quería saber cómo estaban primero

Fiona: Uff gracias a Dios (le quita el walkie-talkie) ¡Coop! ¡Tienes que saber qu-

Dennis: (le tapa la boca a Fiona) Umm... Sí, todo está bien, nosotros ya casi terminamos, juega tranquilo, escuché que hay una nueva actualización disponible

Coop: Okay, gracias chicos, son lo mejor

Dennis: Jejeje de nada, nos vemos (cuelga y suelta a Fiona) Lo siento

Fiona: (Empuja a Dennis) ¡Quítate! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Lo necesitamos! ¡¿Acaso no lo quieres cerca?! ¡No lo entiendo!

Dennis: (suspira) Lo que sea que le pasó en la dimensión 24N Fiona... (se pone muy serio y mueve la cabeza en forma de negación) No fue nada bueno...

Fiona se queda sorprendida por lo que Dennis le dijo y ambos siguen caminando...


	3. Kid vs Kat: Un Descanso v3 Final

Dennis: ¿Estás bien? No esperaba esa reacción...

Fiona: Va a sonar un poco egoísta pero el problema es el hecho de que tú sepas y yo no. Yo le pregunté y me mintió

Dennis: Yo... Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Pero créeme, tiene razón en no decirte.

Fiona: Tú no vas a decirme, ¿Cierto?

Dennis: No... Es mi mejor amigo, es algo que tú tienes que hablar con él, pero no ahora, deja que esté tranquilo y pregúntale en un tiempo

Fiona: (Suspira) Confío en él Dennis, solo que me preocupa esto ¿Es tan malo?

Dennis: Solo... No se lo menciones ¿Okay?

Fiona: (suspira y se agarra el ceño) Okay

Dennis: Y perdón por haberte "amordazado"

Fiona: Está bien (en modo de broma) Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer o te haré lo mismo que le hice al robot jeje

Dennis: (Traga saliva en modo de chiste) Lo lamento su rocosidad, perdóneme, a las piedras nooo jaja

Los dos se ríen pero se acuerdan de que tienen que acabar con los robots por lo que siguen su camino...

Dennis: No sabía que le enseñabas karate a Coop en aquel lugar...

Fiona: ¿En serio? Bueno, tampoco sabía que ustedes ya habían estado ahí, me decepcioné un poco ya que pensé que se había sorprendido pero bueno, digo, ustedes viven aquí ¿Qué podía esperar?

Dennis: ¿Que desconociéramos totalmente el bosque? Somos prácticamente de aquí jaja, me acuerdo que a los 6 años ya rondábamos por acá junto a Lorne y Harley

Fiona: Oh, ¿Ellos también son de su grupo? Porque hasta donde veo solo se dedican a molestar a Coop

Dennis: Sí... En realidad nos divertimos, aunque desearía que Coop se cansara y les tirara la cámara al piso jaja

Fiona: Sí, que tontos... (Ve a un robot) Agáchate

Dennis: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Fiona: ¿Qué podemos hacer? Atacar Dennis, vamos

Los dos corren hacia el robot y lo rodean, la máquina intenta girar y dar una patada pero Fiona le da un piedrazo en el costado y Dennis uno en la cabeza, en ese momento Fiona intenta arrancarle los circuitos que tiene expuestos pero le da electricidad, afortunadamente saca algunos... El robot se sigue moviendo y agarra a Dennis, lo tira al piso, Dennis lo golpea varias veces en la cara y Fiona se lo termina de quitar de encima.

El robot empieza a emitir una señal como de un radar e inmediatamente salen Sr. Gato y los otros robots, incluyendo el que estaba mojado y cubierto de ramas.

Sr. Gato: (aplaude lentamente) Meooowww Meow

Fiona: ¿En serio? Un aplauso lento...

Un robot golpea a Fiona en el estómago, enojada, se levanta e intenta golpearlo pero este le agarra la mano y la arroja contra un árbol, Dennis brinca a la espalda del robot y este salta, da un giro en el aire y cae en el piso aplastando a Dennis. Fiona se levanta adolorida pero una de las máquinas viene a atacarla, ella esquiva un golpe que rompe un poco el árbol y le da dos puñetazos en el estómago y otro en la cara, el robot simplemente le da un golpe en la cara, la agarra de la cabeza y la arroja contra Dennis. Ambos se levantan y se ponen espalda contra espalda...

Dennis: (cansado) ¿Qué... Hacemos...?

Fiona: (cansada) ¿Qué podemos... Hacer?... Pelear

Ambos empiezan a pelear contras los robots quienes están rodeándolos, logran aguantar por unos minutos...

Sr. Gato: (se aburre) Meh

El felino presiona un botón del control, el piso se abre y dos garras grandes salen atrapando a Dennis y a Fiona

Fiona: ¡Maldición!

Dennis: ¡Eres un cobarde Sr. Gato! Obteniendo robots para hacer tu trabajo

Sr. Gato: Pfft (no le interesa) Meowhahaha

 _ **Con Coop...**_

Coop está jugando un videojuego en el que maneja una nave espacial y tiene que destruir otras, va ganando por muchos puntos, está aniquilando por completo al otro equipo. De hecho se escuchan a algunos jugadores quejándose por un micrófono de lo bien que juega.

 _Pasa un rato y suena el timbre..._

Burt: Hijo ¿Puedes atender? Millie y yo estamos preparando estofado para el refugio de personas sin hogar

Coop: Ya voy papá, si quieren también los puedo ayudar. (baja y abre la puerta) Hola

Henry: Hola Coop (ve a Burt) ¡Hola Burt! Huelo el estofado desde aquí jaja (vuelve a mirar a Coop) Coop ¿No has visto a Dennis? Creería que estaba aquí

Coop: Umm, sí pero se fue hace rato ya...

Henry: Okay, bueno, gracias, avísame cuando lo veas.

Coop: Okay, lo haré (ve en la casa de al lado a la Sra. Munson)

Sra. Munson: Mmm, me pregunto dónde estará Fiona (ve a Coop) ¡Burtonberger! ¡¿Qué estas mirando?!

Coop: (se asusta) Emm, nada vieja señor- es decir, señora Munson... (vuelve adentro)

Burt: ¿Era algo importante?

Coop: No, quería saber si Dennis estaba bien, lo está, hablé con él por el walkie-talkie hace un rato... (se acuerda de que eso fue hace dos horas y se preocupa)

Burt: Está bien ¿Aún quieres ayudar con el estofado?

Coop: Quizás más tarde (sube por las escaleras)

Millie: (Trae dos cacerolas llenas y apiladas que no la dejan ver) Yo te ayudaré con el estofado papi... ¿Ya estoy en la cocina?

Burt: Sí, estás en frente de la mesa, déjame ayudarte dulzura.

Coop entra a su cuarto y agarra el walkie-talkie...

Coop: Ummm chicos, ¿Están ahí?

 ** _Dennis y Fiona están atrapados y el walkie-talkie se cayó antes..._**

Dennis: Justo ahora... Quizás debimos haberle dicho

Fiona: Está bien... Un poco tarde para arrepentirse de hecho

Coop: Hey, no sé si me escuchan. Dennis, tu papá vino a preguntar por ti, y Fiona, tu tía te está esperando...

Dennis: ¡Coop! ¡Te necesitamos!

Fiona: ¡Sr. Gato nos tiene atrapados!

Coop: (escucha todo distorsionado) ¿Uh? ¿Chicos?

Sr. Gato: (todavía no se entera de que Coop está en el walkie-talkie) Meow meow meowhahaha

Fiona: ¡¿Qué vas a hacer rata calva y sucia!?

Sr. Gato: Hehehe

Sr. Gato empieza a mover una palanca del control y las garras que están sosteniendo a Dennis y a Fiona se empiezan a mover golpeándolos contra el piso y los árboles.

Fiona: ¡Ughhhh! ¡Dennis! ¡Tengo una idea!

Dennis: ¿¡Cuaaaall!?

Fiona: ¡¿Sientes mi pie?! ¡Empújalo cuando choquemos contra el piso y nos liberaremos!

Dennis: ¡Está bieeennn!

Fiona: (Chocan contra el piso) ¡Ahora!

Coop: ¿Chicos? ¿Está todo bie-

Fiona y Dennis: (se liberan, giran, agarran el walkie-talkie y gritan al unísono) ¡Cooooooooop!

Coop inmediatamente sale de la casa y ve unas palomas saliendo de una parte del bosque, pasa por el taller y va a agarrar una pala, piensa un poco en su muñeca pero se decide a agarrarla e ir de una vez...

Coop: "Si no lo piensas no lo sientes"

 _ **Luego de un rato...**_

Dennis y Fiona aún están atrapados.

Fiona: ¿Crees que funcionó?

Dennis: Eso espero... Realmente es una situación metalizada, ¿No crees? Jeje...

Fiona: Dennis, por favor...

Sr. Gato: (agarra el walkie-talkie, lo rompe y se lo tira a los robots, quienes empiezan a romperlo hasta no dejar nada) Meoowwhahahah (escucha un ruido en unas ramas) ¿Meow?

Los robots van a revisar, se fijan en los arbustos pero de repente Coop cae desde un árbol, pala en mano, y la usa para atravesar a uno de los robots, inutilizándolo por completo.

Dennis y Fiona: (aliviados) ¡Coop!

Coop no dice nada y pelea contra los robots, uno le intenta dar un puñetazo pero Coop se desliza y le pega con la pala en la pierna, le da al siguiente en la cabeza y salta por encima del tercero.

Coop: No se muevan

Coop empieza a golpear las garras gigantes hasta romperlas, Fiona y Dennis se liberan y empiezan a luchar contras las máquinas de Sr. Gato.

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow? (gruñe)

Los tres chicos empiezan a pelear, el robot mojado está por golpear a Coop pero Fiona le detiene el brazo, la máquina entonces intenta dar una patada pero Dennis le sostiene la pierna, Coop rompe el brazo y la pierna de dos palazos y, ya en el piso, le aplasta la cabeza.

Quedan dos robots, estos vienen corriendo, Dennis y Fiona los entretienen hasta que Coop le arroja la pala a uno, atravesándolo, va corriendo, agarra la pala, salta, le arranca la cabeza al robot que tiene delante y cae encima del primero destruyéndolo...

En ese momento Sr. Gato salta hacia Coop, cae encima de su cabeza y lo araña un poco, Coop lo golpea y lo agarra del cuello, lo pone en el piso y le da un palazo que lo manda a volar.

Sr. Gato: (mientras vuela) Meeeoooowwwwowowowww

Coop: (mira hacia donde cayó Sr. Gato como si fuera un jugador de beisbol) ¿Están bien chicos?

Fiona: Sí...

Dennis: Gracias a ti amigo, eso fue increíble

Coop: Hehe (le empieza a doler la muñeca) "Si no lo piensas no lo sientes" parece no funcionar

Dennis: Lo siento Coop...

Fiona: Sí, sabemos cuánto necesitabas un día libre...

Coop: ¿Sabías? (cree que sabe lo que le contó a Dennis)

Fiona: Sí, ya sabes, la muñeca.

Coop: Sí, sobre eso (le empieza a doler la muñeca) Tengo que irme, creo que ustedes también. Nos vemos chicos

Fiona y Dennis: Adiós

Dennis: (Coop se va y suspira) No está bien

Fiona: ¿Cómo sabes?

Dennis: La cara que puso cuando dijiste "lo sabemos"

Fiona: Sí, bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé, solo desearía que me lo dijera...

Dennis: Lo hará, solo... Dale tiempo...

Coop vuelve a su casa y entra por la puerta principal, está todo sucio y se agarra la muñeca del dolor

Coop: Papá, ¿No te quedará algún medicamento para el dolor de la muñeca?

Burt: (ve a Coop todo sucio y se molesta) Ahhh Coop, ¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo?! A ver (le quita la muñequera y tiene la muñeca un poco hinchada) Maldición hijo, el doctor dijo dos meses... Si haces estas cosas podrían ser 3, déjame buscar (empieza a buscar en la cocina bastante molesto)

Coop: ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, estoy bien, sigue con el estofado, no hay problema, estaré en mi cuarto... (empieza a subir la escalera)

Millie: Justo cuando el día era normal

Coop: Ni que lo digas Millie... Ni que lo digas...

Coop sube a su cuarto y se acuesta mirando hacia arriba aguantando el dolor de la muñeca, más tarde se duerme...


End file.
